Yagyuu and Mirai's Shopping Trip
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: YagyuuxMirai one-shot. Mirai needs new underwear and she has no choice but to ask Yagyuu for help. Fortunately, it all works out for all involved. Read, Enjoy, Review and have a nice day!


**Yagyuu and Mirai's Shopping Trip**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

There were many disadvantages to being a rogue ninja, when you and your comrades are disavowed by your former benefactors. Keeping a low profile, being constantly on alert, sleeping with one eye open, living in a glorified pimped-out cave.

Money was also a big issue, money for food and clothing, two essential needs.

Which was why the Homura Crimson Squad were constantly depending on their significant others to help them cope while they were broke and jobless.

And one such instance of this, one of Homura's friends and teammates relying on her beloved to help her with money for food and clothing...was Mirai.

"Please, go out shopping with me, Yagyuu! I'll pay you back eventually, somehow, I don't know, but I will pay you back!" The tiny ninja's forehead touched the fuzzy carpeted floor of Yagyuu's bedroom after the silver-haired ninja had gladly welcomed her and prepared some tea and snacks for her diminutive beloved.

"...Eh?" A beautiful crimson eye blinked twice, Yagyuu caught off-guard by Mirai's sudden outburst.

"...I need new clothes..." Mirai grit her teeth, feeling horrendously selfish and egotistical for doing this.

Then, Mirai let off a confused "H-Huh?" when she felt Yagyuu's hands grabbing her shoulder, urging her to sit back upright, and then, Yagyuu's tender smile warmed Mirai's heart.

"Sure thing, Mirai. Let's go. I'll gladly buy you new clothes. Don't worry about a thing. What kind of clothes do you want?" She asked in that lovely, soft voice of hers. Mirai wiped away a tear of joy and relief.

Then, she began to fidget slightly under Yagyuu's gentle grasp.

"I...um...I need new...new underwear. Most of my panties are all worn out and even torn, especially during a scuffle or two with some bounty hunters...and...well...my...my..." The black-haired girl of the two then slowly crossed her arms over her chest, a tiny smile on her pink lips.

"...Mirai, please, take off your shirt. Let me see?" Yagyuu asked gently and with a nod and a bashful smile, Mirai stood up and slowly opened her simple, white button-up blouse.

"...they...they grew...just, just a bit...but...now I need a bra..." Mirai's face was lit up a beautiful blush and another tear of joy slid down her cheek.

The pigtailed ninja's eye widened just slightly and she let off a soft "...huh..." before she gently took Mirai's hands, gave her knuckles a kiss and then, Yagyuu closed her blouse back up.

"Alright, Mirai. This is wonderful. C'mon, let's go. I know just the place." She spoke in her usual cool and stoic demeanor, but there was clearly a tone of affection and joy for Mirai's biggest angst being soothed by her feeling like a real woman now.

Her chest was still no match for most of her friends' mighty endowments, but it was her chest, her own breasts, and Mirai couldn't possibly be happier.

The good and bad ninja shared a gentle kiss, a squeeze of their hands and then, they left the Hanzo Academy dorms bound for the mall.

The walk to the mall and the store, with Yagyuu and Mirai walking side by side, hands and fingers intertwined, wasn't particularly long but it was just a bit eventful nonetheless.

"D'awwww, those two girls are so~ cute!"

"A big sis walking her baby sister. That's so adorable~"

This and several other comments came the two ninja girls' way as they walked around downtown, and Mirai's eye just kept twitching with annoyance and stress building up.

"Friggin' idiots...they can't tell we're girlfriends...I ought to..." Mirai grit her teeth and fumed with frustration.

She took a glance up to look at Yagyuu and she saw her usual stoic expression, but really, the silver-haired shinobi needed not to talk. After all, the more the "big and little sisters" comments dragged on, the tighter and more snug to Yagyuu's side Mirai found herself, with the older girl's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"...Yagyuu...thanks..." Mirai breathed a gentle sigh of relief and bliss, nuzzling the side of her girlfriend's bosom and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't care and will never care what these ignorant people say about you and I. They don't know you, they don't know me. So, please, Mirai. Don't be bothered by these ignorant fools and their stupid comments. I love you, Mirai." And she finished that by giving Mirai a smile that left the tiny ninja girl swooning and then, much to her shock and reassuring joy, Yagyuu stopped in the middle of the road to cup Mirai's chin and then, the silver-haired girl pulled her fellow shinobi in for a deep, passionate, searing kiss, right then and there in front of dozens of people.

Needless to say, the "sisters" comments stopped cold and everyone else just looked away and kept their mouths shut while Yagyuu and a swooning Mirai just went along their merry way to the mall.

Then, once the two were at the mall and Mirai and Yagyuu stood outside the clothing store...Mirai's eye kind of twitched while her face was lit up a burning blush.

"...uh...Yagyuu...Victoria's Secret? Seriously? Uh..." Mirai...didn't know how to feel.

Yagyuu gave her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze with her arm around her shoulder.

"You're my girlfriend, Mirai. You deserve the best underwear. And...Well, I have to refresh my underwear drawer, myself. So...perhaps..." She explained and then, leaned down to breathe in Mirai's ear. "Perhaps...we can give each other~ a lingerie fashion show, hm?"

Well, that was something new. Mirai had no idea Yagyuu could be so daring and bold and...The voice she purred with in her ear...

"O...Ok, Yagyuu. Uhm...thanks...lead the way."

After being greeted by a clerk, a beautiful, buxom, energetic blonde girl of American origin whose name tag read "Yoshimitsu", Mirai and Yagyuu went around looking for whatever clothing suited their fancy at the time, they were led to the dressing rooms by an even more beautiful, breath-taking Spaniard of tanned skin, dark-green hair and emerald eyes.

"S-Shall...shall I go in first? Or you go in first, or...?" Mirai spoke bashfully, still in mild disbelief that she was in this high-end lingerie store with her significant other, all from the kindness of Yagyuu's heart.

"Why don't we dress up together? I'll let you put on this lingerie on me, and I hope you'll let me do the same, yes?" Yagyuu cooed with sincerity and affection.

Mirai's face went up in yet another blush, if possible, even brighter and hotter than the last.

She gave no verbal response, instead she gave a nod with a bashful look on her face.

What followed was a proverbial private lingerie fashion show in which Yagyuu and Mirai let their hands roam anywhere and everywhere and lips touch every so often, keeping themselves in check to avoid doing something too lewd in a busy lingerie store.

Small hands lovingly maneuvered huge breasts to slide them into silky, lacey bra cups. Hands slightly bigger slowly pulled silk stockings up lean legs and took much joy in leisurely attaching straps to the top of those stockings to reach the garterbelt around a tiny waist. Tiny but skilled hands gently nudged a silver thong with frills on the waistline between the taller girl's legs, giving her a playful little wedgie on the behind that got a cute little surprised yelp from the girl in question.

Last but not least, Yagyuu took especially long in gently, lovingly tracing Mirai's chest with the tips of her fingers before clipping the bra shut on the front and lovingly handling her bosom to fit it into the silky cups with frills along the upper edges.

After the proverbial dust had settled, the two Senran lingerie maidens stared into each other's eyes and then, shared a loving embrace along with a tender kiss in the privacy of the store's dressing room, hands gently moving up and down smooth backs and even caressing a butt cheek here and there as the two kissed passionately.

"Mmm...mmm...chu...Yayuu...thank you. I love this. I love you so much," Mirai cooed against Yagyuu's lips.

"I love you too, Mirai. You're most welcome. You know I always got your back." MYagyuu purred back.

"...heh...my back or Hibari's~?" She wasn't serious, but she still wanted to hear it.

Yagyuu gave a soft chuckle.

"That's a trick question, isn't it?"

Mirai shrugged and gently patted Yagyuu's derriere.

"Perhaps. Just so you know...Haruka-sama is quite fond of detailing every last naughty thing she does to Hibari-san~"

Yagyuu's eye twitched.

"Mou...you're such a little jerk, Mirai." Mirai grinned.

"Oh you know it, but I'm your girlfriend, so I get a pass~"

Yagyuu's response was a fiery kiss that left Mirai seeing stars after it was over.

"...fair enough...oh man..." She whispered in awe while Yagyuu grinned.

Then, the two ninja lovers were snapped out of their comfortable silence by a politely loud knocking on their dressing room door.

"Um... _¡disculpen!_ (Excuse me!) dear customers, but, uh, other people want to use this dressing room, you know?" Came the accented voice of the Spaniard clerk whose name tag read "Ageha".

Yagyuu and Mirai shared a look of mild panic and embarrassment.

"S-SO SORRY!" They chorused.

After putting their regular clothes back on and buying their beautiful silver and black lingerie (not without some well-natured teasing by Yoshimitsu, who nearly spoke about a "special~ store just around the corner" before she was silenced by her co-worker and girlfriend Ageha with a hand over her mouth), Yagyuu and Mirai headed back home, back to the Hanzo Academy dorms.

Once there, the second that Yagyuu's door was slid shut, the silver-haired girl found herself pinned her black-haired girlfriend on the good ninja's bed.

"M-Mirai...?"

"Yagyuu...thank you. For everything. I love you. Hold me, please?" The girl whispered softly in Yagyuu's face.

Yagyuu smiled tenderly.

"Anytime, Mirai. Anytime. You're welcome. I love you too."

And hold Mirai, Yagyuu did with much gusto, the two shinobi girls lovingly undressing each other and then, putting their beautiful lingerie back on before just enjoying simple, gentle, tender cuddles and snuggling on Yagyuu's bed.

And as the sun began to set after a long, wonderful day, Yagyuu and Mirai, the good and bad shinobi girls got ready to enjoy a wonderful, loving night together.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
